Mnemosyne
by Achilles1011
Summary: A childhood with gaps she can't account for, an adolescence in fog, knowledge that shouldn't be. The last ten years running from something she can't remember doing. A mysterious and shadowy blonde who haunts her dreams. Bo has never been able to put the pieces together, at least not until she stumbles across a woman who seems so familiar, yet she has no memory of her. AU.


**Happy Birthday cheekychops8! **

* * *

I smile, laughing as I flirt with the man in front of me. He looks rich, well dressed, maybe he'll tip well, it can't hurt to make a little extra money tonight, might as well enjoy this place while I can, who knows when I'll have to leave again. I place the drinks he ordered down on the counter in front of him, turning around to let a man with a man squeeze by me, pressing me against the back of the bar. turn back around, smiling again as I tell him. "11.50"

He smiles at me, opening his wallet and setting the colourful twenty in front of me. He slides it towards me and as I reach out to grab it, he grabs my hand with both of his, smiling widely as he does so. "You can keep the change."

I smile at him again, as he lets go of my hand, reaching out to grab one of the drinks, holding it up to me. I reach out and take it bore setting it back down on the tabletop and sliding it over to him.

"Sorry it's against company policy." I say, mostly to get him to leave me alone. I've met enough of his type to know what his MO probably is, and as soon as the words register the false smile that had been practically glued to his lips for the night falls away, confirming my suspicions.

"We'll that's to bad." He says, the drawl of his accent thicker then had been before, probably because of his disappointment. He smiles at me again before he brings the drink up to his lips, and turns around to face the bar-proper.

I smile at him again before I see another person signaling to me from further down the bar. Sighing I walk towards the patron, turning back one last time as the man turns around, scanning the bar as he begins to search for his target.

I smile politely at the people in front of me as I quickly fill their drink orders simple ones really, a scotch, a few beers, I smile at them as I work, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that I have in my gut, the one that tells me when something is about to happen. Quickly I make my way back towards the main bar area, only to see the man who had been sitting there before has gone up and is walking towards a girl with blonde hair.

I watch with a small amount of interest as he sets down the drink I had refused in front of her as he took a seat next to the small blonde.

What is he up to? I wonder as I watch them out of the corner of my eye. He talks with her, smiling as he tries his best to pick her up.

"Beer, bottle please." A man asks as he leans against the counter. I smile at him as I walk over to the area where we keep them, in a small fridge, I lean, a little more the necessary in order to grab him one quickly. I want to get back to watching those two, make sure that Sir Creeps-A-Lot doesn't try anything with her.

I walk back over, quickly sliding the beer across the countertop as I watch the small blonde get up from the table, leaving behind the man and his drink, but there's something about the look on his face that unsettles me, the way he keeps smiling at her, watching as she walks out of the bar and off towards the elevator. She passes in front of me, but it's the expression on his face that makes me watch him.

He waits a few minutes before he gets up, following her to the elevators, making his move.

I sigh, why can't people just get pick-up people the old fashion way anymore? Why do they have to bring drugs and possibly illegal kids into this?

I feel a need to protect that girl from him. Sighing I curse myself and my head's inability to leave things alone. Getting up I quickly walk over to the elevators.

"Damnit!" I curse, when I see that the pair of them have disappeared, walking over to the stairs I push the door open, cringing at the creaking of the metal hinges as they grind against each other. Walking forward I rush down the stairs, hopefully he doesn't have a room on one of the floors between here and the parking garage.

I jump down the stairs a few at a time, until I come to an exit about three floors below.

Walking out I press the button for the elevator, smiling when it dings a few seconds later. I lean against the frame as the door opens. The man is in there, awkward and nervous as I enter the elevator.

"You okay?" I ask as I look to the side and see the blonde wobbling around, trying to stay upright.

"M'fine." She slurs in response, raising her thumb up as she does so, trying to tell me that she's okay, despite the fact she is obviously not okay. So he did drug the drink after all the bastard.

"What are you doing here?" He asks nervously, smiling as he continues to fidget.

"You left without saying goodbye." I husk as I walk over towards him, reaching out I grab his tie, beginning to wrap my hand around it. "Can't you tell when a lady is playing hard to get?"

"What is it that you want?" He asks, the nervousness suddenly gone as he smirks, thinking that his game worked, try again I a different lifetime buddy.

"All I want is for you to kiss me." I whisper as I lean in pressing my lips to his.

His lips are roughy and dry, unpleasant. I pull back slightly, only for him to bite my lower lip with his teeth as he leans in to me more, trying to take control of the kiss. I close my eyes as I focus, beginning to coax his life-force up from within him. He begins to struggle against me as I open his mouth with my own, beginning to dredge up the things from within him that feeds the insatiable hunger within me.

I can feel the beast rise up from within me, taking control as I continue to feed, unable to stop myself once I start and for once as don't try and fight for control. This is the only way that I can help the girl slumped on the floor, and the only way to feed. I'm going tonality run again because in a minute he's going to be dead.

Another body added to my count, although this one I will feel much less guilty about this one than most of the others.

I pull back, pulling away the last of his chi as he stops struggling against me. I can hear the ding of the elevator arriving at the ground floor, pulling back I smirk as I watch him slump over, his body falling to the ground as I step away from him. I lick my lips in contentment, feeling full for the feed.

I step out force elevator and into the parking lot, about to walk away when I hear a drunk, and high sounding voice call out from behind. "What about me?"

Sighing I turn around, knowing that I can't leave her alone in her condition. Walking over I stand in front of her as she mutters "You're pretty."

I sigh as I kneel down in front of her.

"Let's get you out of here okay?" I say to here as I haul her up in front of her.

"I totally watched you suck some guys face off." She mutters as I settle her in front of me. Standing up I lift her over my shoulder, beginning to walk out of the parking garage. The grey of the concrete and the different colours of the cars pass in a haze as I make my way towards the pedestrian entrance to the parking garage, the nonsense ramblings and the echo of my boots on the wet concrete the only sounds in the place at this time of night.

I can only grumble when I have to stop and shift the girl on my shoulders as she keeps trying to of move herself away, and off of me. I'll have to call a cab for her once I get her out of here, but first is a bigger obstacle of mine, trying to get her up the steps to the main level without hurting her more.

Reaching out I press on the cold metal of the bar in front of me. As I enter into the stairwell I begin to head up the steps, taking my time and trying to make sure that the worm on my shoulder doesn't manage to wiggle herself off. The grey of the concrete and the beige of the walls blur together as I climb the steps, slowly, one at a time, to make sure that I don't hurt her.

What am I even going to do with her? I have to go back to the shack that I've been holed up in for the last little while. I need to grab my clothes and burn these ones, or at least parts of them. I sigh as I stop and readjust the woman on my shoulder, this is a routine that I'm sadly to familiar with for my own good.

Reaching the top I pull open the pink door to the outside. I stop, shiver as a cold gust of air blows past me and the heavy door slams behind me. I stop, looking around as I try to figure out what to do with the woman on my shoulder, I need a place that I can put her down on so heart at I can call a cab for her.

"Ahah." I mutter, when I spot a bench. I walk over to it quickly, trying not to draw to much attention to myself as I make my over to the disgusting, old, wooden bench. I lay a nearly comatose, and much more cooperative, woman down. Gently, despite the fact's in a drug induced stupor, I begin to groan inside of her coat, trying to find her wallet.

"The fox chases the deer." She mumbles. "The Romans destroy the mnemonics."

"Whatever he slipped you was a doozy wasn't it." I mutter as I continue to check her pockets. A soft sign of relief escapes from my lips when I finally find her wallet, only to flip it open and see the drivers licence for the man who J had haut killed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." I mumble as I reach into another pocket that I felt a lump in, pulling out another wallet. "Great... I saved a pickpocket."

Sighing I quickly put the wallets back into her pockets, whatever she wants to do with them is her business, not mine,

"I guess you're coming with me then." I sigh as I pick her up again, and walking over to the street so that I could hail a cab.

* * *

I sigh as I lean forward, the front of my torso pressed uncomfortably against the old couch. I let go of the legs that I've been holding to keep the young woman on my shoulder in place, she quickly slides out of my hold, falling onto the couch. She doesn't even flinch as she falls down, her uncontrolled limbs flying in all directions as she lands with a barely audible thump.

Sighing I shake my head, what was I thinking when I saved her? Well I know that I wasn't actually thinking because if I had then I doubt I would be in a position where I have to flee town _again_. I look back over at the couch once before I look over at the blanket draped across the back of the armchair. It's going to be who knows how many hours before the drugs wear off, and this place is drafty, and it's November.

And I didn't save her only to let her die from exposure.

I honestly have to wonder who I'm trying to kid as I pickup the blanket and unfold it before I tuck it around her. With any luck by the time she wakes up I'll be long gone.

I look around the room one last time, a wave of angry remorse building up inside of me before I force it back down. There's no point in being angry, at least not this time.

Or so I tell myself.

I don't have to look out the window to know that the sun is starting to rise, the light beginning to filter into this place is more then enough to give me the hint. I know that it's only a matter of time before they find the body. Over the years I've never managed to get any better at disposing of them, no matter how much time had passed. Send this one I had just left out in the open to be found because I'd been more concerned about the kid on my couch then I was about covering my tracks.

I begin to walk, well storm really, to the room that I'd claimed as mine when I'd first stumbled across this place.

As soon as I reach the second floor landing I head for my room.

I move quickly as I grab the bag that I've been living out of for the last... three years I guess? Walking over to my clothesline I begin to work my way through the pieces hanging off of it, grabbing things like my red kimono, and a few other leather pieces. I stop when I come to the T-shirt that has been with me since the start, the one that I grabbed before I left all that time ago. I can feel my heart-clench when I look at it, a sad smile tugging at my lips. It's worn, faded, the pattern on the front of it mostly chipped away from a decade of washing it, but before as can stop myself I reach out and grab it, stuffing it at the bottom of the bag so that I don't have to look at it.

I look over with the clothing still left on the line before I reach out and grab a few things at random, I need to get out of highest clothes, get rid of the outfit completely actually.

I sigh as I strip Beograd begin to dress again quickly, skidding my shirt on and zipping it up. The pants cause me more difficultly than they normally do, my hands fumbling on the smooth material as I slide them on. I sigh in relief when finally they are up, that I've slid the button into the hole and done up the small zipper.

I pull on the jacket before I walk back down the stairs, grabbing the book of matches and shoving them into the pocket on my jacket. Quickly I go back up the stairs, trying to keep my boots from clacking to much against the faded, and in some places rotting, wooden floor-boards.

As soon as I get back to my room I drag a garbage can from the hallway into place. I quickly walk over to the discarded pile of clothing on these ground and gathering what was left on the line. Dropping it into the can I quickly strike one of the matches from the book before I drop it into the garbage can.

"It was nice while it lasted." I sigh, looking around the crack-shack that I've called home for the past few weeks.

I think I'm actually going to miss this place, it was certainly nicer the last few places I've squatted in. I glance mournfully over at the bed in particular, it had been nice to have one again, even if it was only for a little while.

I shake my head, pulling myself out of my nostalgia trip, there isn't much point in mourning the loss of this place, it's not like it was home. I haven't had one of those in years. Reaching down I grab my bag, heading back down the stairs, I look over the railing, trying to see if the blonde has woken-up yet, but from the looks of it she's still completely out of it.

I smirk in relief before I head into the other room, the one with most of the broken furniture and the boarded up fireplace. Making a beeline for that place I quickly kneel down beside the thing. I each in through a gap in the rough and beaten wood nail Dover the opening, I grope around inside of it.

My nails scrape at the inside, the rough wood a stark contrast to the smoothness of the built up ash crumbling around my fingers as I do so, causing dust to gather at the bottom of the fireplace and become airborne. Finally the tops of my fingers bend over the small ledge on the inside of the fireplace. Leaning to the side a little more my fingers get over the top of it, brushing against the rough ends of a plastic bag.

Without even thinking about what it might do I grab the bag and pull it out and letting out a small sigh of relief when I feel the familiar weight of the fake IDs in my hand. I smirk when I pull it out, and quickly stuff it into my bag, ready to head of the next place.

I look around this place one last time before I close my eyes and stand-up, and head towards the door.

"Oh shit." I curse when I kick the can, sending it scattering across the floor. The sound isn't any louder than normal, but right now it might as well have been a gun-shot, for all the good that it did me.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl on the couch groans out, just as I'm about to leave the shack. I force myself to smile as I turn around to look at her. The sooner I deal with her, the sooner I can be out of here.

"Shit." I curse, beginning to approach her. "Sorry, I was just about to leave."

"Where am I? Who are you?" She says, as she scrambles backward on the couch.

"Easy." I sigh as I begin to approach her. "Some jerk spiked your drink last night, and while I would have sent you home in a cab, none of the wallets on you seemed to be yours. Nice little side job by the way."

"I'm a… collector of fine wallets." She begins, obvious in the rest of her body language that she is scrambling, trying to come up with some kind of cover story.

"Whatever you want to do with them is your business, not mine." I say before adding. "Not my place to judge, we all do what we have to do to get by."

"So that guy slipped me something?" She says.

I smile and nod. "Yeah. You kept mumbling, the drug he most likely gave you, could cause hallucinations. It probably made you see all kinds of weird stuff."

"So you never sucked some dudes face off?" She asks, holding the blanket up in front of her like some kind of shield.

I smile and shake my head. "Sounds like you saw some pretty crazy stuff."

"Oh ." She begins as she starts to fiddle around her in jacket, before she pulls out her phone. She presses play on something, as her eyes begin to widen in horror.

"You kids and your camera phones." I begin, cursing myself for not thinking to check to see if she had done anything. Everyone her age is always carrying around their phone, always recording things, no reason to think that she wouldn't have done it last night either. But before I can reach out and grab it she begins to scramble away from me, afraid. I start to walk towards her, all I need to do is grab her phone but before I can she runs around the couch.

"Don't freak out." I start.

"I'm freaking out!" She replies… freaking out.

"What did I just say?"

"How can I not freak out? Have you seen you!" She begins gesturing towards her phone.

I open my mouth about to try and talk her down, to talk her out of doing something irrational but the only thing she does is begin to freak out even more. "Did you kill him?"

"I…"

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks, as she gasps, beginning to wheeze.

"Why would I save you if I was going to kill you?" I ask, wondering it what world that would be logical.

She starts to wheeze harder, beginning to grab at her chest.

"Are you okay?" I ask, does she have asthma or something?

"No… I think I'm having an asthma attack. Can you catch asthma? I totally think I've caught asthma." So not an asthmatic then.

Has to be a panic attack.

"You can't catch asthma, it's an environmental illness, you don't normally have attacks when under extreme duress… you're actually having a panic attack…" I begin, starting to ramble, before I force myself to close my mouth. I still don't know how I know so much about biology, or when I picked up the habit of rambling, but when I find out why I'm going to kill the person! "Argh… sorry. But you need to breathe!"

I take a few steps towards her but before I can get any closer she runs away from me, walking around the other side of the couch.

"Stay away from me!" She wheezes out.

Alright then if she doesn't want help then I don't need to stay, panic attacks aren't fatal… normally. "I'm going to get out of here then because I saved you from the police last night so now I have to go and find somewhere else to live. You're welcome by the way." I mutter before turning around, grabbing my bag, intent on heading out the door.

"Hey… um wait would you?" The person says. "Look I'm sure that you're a nice lady… person… ah… whatever you are."

"A subspecies of human, or some kind of evolution? I'm never sure, gah!" I begin. "I'm sorry. Bo… my name is Bo."

"Kenzi." She replies, waving awkwardly before she takes a few steps forward.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go… Kenzi?" I begin, gesturing vaguely in the direction towards the door.

"I just had the weirdest, most scary night of my life. Can we just sit down and talk about this like… ah… what did you say you were again? I just don't want to insult you by calling you… human?"

"Evolution, sub-species, I don't know. I gave up theorizing years ago. I don't even know how I know half of the words that come out of my mouth sometimes."

"Wait… evolution as in you might be our next step?" She asks, her eyes widening. "Oh that is so cool, you are very scary, not in a bad way though, in a good way I mean, but that is still so cool!"

"Ahh… thanks I think."

"Did you escape from a government lab?"

I shrug. "No idea… and how is this any of your business?"

"It's not… but can we sit down and talk about this like two people of a possibly related species?" She asks.

"That's not…"

"Please… it's obvious that whatever you are, you're good because an evil human evolution or sub-species or whatever other big words you want to use to describe yourself, would not save a complete strangers." She defends.

"Alright then." I begin. "I have one question for you."

Kenzi looks up at me frozen in horror before I ask her seriously. "Do you like milkshakes?"

* * *

She stares at me as we drink our milkshakes in silence, her eyes wide and unblinking, inquisitive, as she scans me, trying to figure out what exactly I am.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" I finally ask her exasperated. The only response I get are wider and more inquisitive eyes, as well as louder, almost nervous sounding slurping. I didn't even know it was possible for slurping to sound nervous until now.

"Seriously are you just going to keep staring at me all day?" I probe, as I try to get her to break her intense, unblinking stare. "You're going to have to blink at some point you know."

"What are you?" Kenzi finally asks, her voice low, as her eyes dart around.

What on Earth is she looking for? CSIS?

"You know what. There are some things that sound to ridiculous to say out loud." She mutters as she pulls out a marker and grabs a napkin from the dispenser.

"What are you-" I begin to ask her before she places the napkin across from me on the table with a marker next to it.

_I am a mutant._

_I am a run-away experiment_ _with/out amnesia._

Rolling my eyes, I smirk silently before grabbing the marker and underlining the second half of the second one before I slide it back to her.

"Amnesia?" Kenzi shouts surprised. "You don't know who you are? But earlier you introduced yourself as Bo!"

"Shh." I hiss glancing around. "The entire restaurant doesn't need to hear about my memory problems alright!"

"So you don't have amnesia?" Kenzi finally asks in a hushed whisper.

"No." I sigh, shaking my head. "It's more complicated then… I don't have amnesia, retrograde or anterograde, and what do those words even mean! Sorry, that happens sometimes, I don't know why."

Kenzi stays silent as she stares at me, looking at me sort of like I've grown a second head. "What the hell even just came out of your mouth?"

"Like I said it happens sometimes. I don't even know where it comes from. It means that I don't have problems forming new ones, that's anterograde, as for retrograde, I don't have it… mostly, that's problems recalling old memories." I begin, the definitions of the words, an how to simplify them coming to me as I begin to speak. In the past I would have stopped, confused, but at this point it doesn't even phase me anymore.

"Hello Doc." Kenzi quips before I sigh and shake my head.

"Not a doctor, just a lot of biology stuffed in my head, which doesn't make any sense since I remember_ failing_ high school biology." I begin, sighing as I let my head fall into my hands. "I have memories, most of the ones from when I was a kid, they're either blurry, or just don't make sense."

"Like the biology thing." Kenzi says, her eyes brightening. "Because you said you failed high school biology but from the sounds of it you couldn't have."

"Not exactly." I sigh, "I could have still failed, but why I don't know, especially with what comes out of my mouth sometimes. But really that's just one thing, amongst _many, many_ others."

"You sure you just don't remember spending a lot of time…"

"Reading Wikipedia? Not a chance, graduated in 2000 from grade 13, we didn't even have Internet out where I'm from yet back then." I sigh before shaking my head.

"This is kinda cool. A run-away with unknown and uncontrollable powers, complete with false memories! Oh this is kinda awesome, something right out of a science-fiction movie!" Kenzi begins before she slows down, her eyes going wide as she brings the milkshake back to her mouth. "Or a horror movie."

I roll my eyes as I chuckle good-naturedly. Kenzi seems to be taking everything in stride, or it might just be that she doesn't want me to try and eat her.

"Did you ever think about vampires?" Kenzi finally asks.

I shake my head. "No. Not a vampire. I don't feed on blood, I feed on the blue stuff I suck out of people, some kind of chi or something I guess."

"So you're an energy vampire." Kenzi concludes, nodding as if proud of herself.

"I don't…" I sigh. "You don't think that was one of the first things I thought of? Problem is I don't fit any of the lore."

"You actually went out and researched this?" Kenzi mutters in disbelief. "Who the hell are you? No offense but you don't exactly strike me as the… researching type."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I snort. "But you're right I'm not. It was just that one thing, for some reason I'm sure that I'm not a vampire."

"So then what was that last night?" Kenzi begins.

"It's something that happens, a hunger that builds up inside of me until I can't control it anymore, and then something like what happens last night happens." I sigh, looking around, trying to find the clock. I've already wasted so much time here, and every minute that I stay in this town is another minute that the cops have to find out who did it and to track me down.

"So you can't control it?" She asks, proving me for more information.

"No. It's something that happens." I mutter as I glance over at the clock again.

"That kinda sucks. I'm sorry, that you can't control it you know?" Kenzi says, before she adds. "It's something you should maybe consider working on.

"I would if I could, and believe me I've tried, but every time it ends the same way. Like that guy from last night" I begin before I look over at the clock again. "Look I'm sorry but I really do have to get going."

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress interrupts. I look over at Kenzi before deciding why not, it's not like she hasn't already seen me kill a guy by sucking him to death.

"No." I begin, before I smile at her, reaching out to grab the bill. Smiling at her I slide my hand a little further up, until I'm just touching the skin of her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little short." I begin, my voice low as I smile up at her, letting the power bubbling just below the surface rise-up as I feel myself relaxing into the sensuality and sexuality that seems to ooze from whatever is in me.

"If there's some way that I could come back and make it up to you some other time." I say as I let the power flow through me and into the waitress in front of me. I can feel her tense body relax as a hazy smile appears on her lips, the slight spark in her eyes fade into a dull shimmer. I smile even more as I pulse her again, just to be sure.

"Of course." She says, smiling down at me as her eyes begin to stare hungrily into my own. I look up at her, the routine second nature for me by now.

"Thank-you." I say, before I look over at Kenzi and tilt my head slightly to the side, silently asking her if she's ready to go. Kenzi nods, her mouth open in an awed smile. I smirk before I stand-up grabbing my bag and beginning to head towards the door. I can hear Kenzi's footsteps following behind me as she tries to catch up with my longer strides.

"That was so cool!" Kenzi murmurs to herself as we stand-up, beginning to leave the restaurant. I can almost here her brain working as she begins to come up with schemes, probably trying to find a way to use that power.

"So you're telling me that you can seduce people by just touching them?" She asks as she walks, trying to catch up to me.

"It's not quite seduction, at least I don't think so, it's probably…" I begin, trying to explain how the power might work, but Kenzi cuts me off before I can continue.

"Don't care how it works, won't understand the scientific mumbo jumbo even if I did. All I know is that it could bring it big bucks, and yet for some reason you chose to be a drifter, squatting in abandoned homes."

"It takes a lot out of me, makes me hungrier sooner." I sigh as I look over at her.

"Ahh. But still shouldn't you consider exploiting it? Using that mutant talent of yours to make money?"

"And what's in it for you exactly?" I ask, making conversation, as I continue to look wearily around the streets. They must've found his body by now, and if I'm as unlucky as always then there was a working camera in the garage.

"You need someone to help you uncover the mysteries of your past right?" Kenzi begins. "You need someone to help you unravel the conspiracy behind your creation, behind your birth, and your escape into our world!"

"And I think you've seen to many science-fiction movies." I mutter, my breath catching slightly as an incredibly handsome man walks by. Shaking my head I turn back towards Kenzi "Look, I don't know where I come from, but I do know that my childhood was typical and boring, no government labs and no monitors."

"But you said some of those memories felt false right? That they were foggy?" Kenzi begins, starting to grow excited.

"Yeah but how in the hell do you create memories? The last time I checked that was impossible." I mutter. The only actual amnesia that I have is from _that day_. And honestly I don't have to remember it to know what I did.

"If you were created, then who knows what other kinds of technology they might be hiding from us." Kenzi says as she begins to ramble on about government and conspiracy theories. Looking around I could see eyes beginning to stare at us. Quickly my eyes dart around before I spot an alleyway.

Grabbing Kenzi by the shoulder I shove her in the direction of the alleyway.

"Look." I growl, pushing Kenzi back against the graffiti covered wall of the alleyway. "Do you really think that hanging out with an amnesiac, homicidal, cannibalistic, thing is really a good idea? Do you honestly think that they would be the best place for you?"

"I may not be the protagonist in some movie, but I do know when it would be a good idea for me to do something okay? And you? Do you have any idea how cool this is? How cool it is that you can control people with touch?" Kenzi rants. "How cool all of this is? That you're some kind of mutant with false memories and no idea where you come from? Do you not realize how impossible all of this is?"

"Fine!" I bark, before sighing and shaking my head. She's already managed to worm her way under my skin it would seem. "Why do you think it's such a good idea for me to take you along?"

"My mama always said to find the biggest toughest kid on the playground, and to stick by them. And I think an X-man, sexy woman with the power to seduce people with touch and to suck the life right out of them sure qualifies don't you?" She quips.

"Actually, it's not the biggest, toughest kid you want to find on the playground, it's the nerdy ones, the quiet nerdy one." I begin before I can stop myself. "If you befriend them, they'll be the smartest person that you know, that anyone knows and more often then not they're the ones that can cook up devious revenge plans, ones that don't involve you getting caught."

"What on earth kind of playground did you hang out on?" Kenzi asks me, her lips drawn tightly across her mouth.

"I don't know." I reply shaking my head. "I can't… I don't know where that came from."

Kenzi pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket and quickly types something into one of the applications.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping track of those… events of yours." She says as she continues to stare at the screen, her thumbs tapping away as she writes something down. "It might lead to something, especially if your real memories are blocked, not erased."

"What evidence do you have for that?" I ask.

"None." She says, shrugging as she looks up from her phone. "Just what you keep saying. Were you ever friends with someone, a nerd?"

"No." I reply, shaking my head. "I fell in with what passed for the popular kids in my high-school if I had to hang-out with people. I never went near the nerds."

"Huh…" Kenzi says before she puts her phone away. "Interesting. I get the feeling this is about to be the start of one hell of a ride isn't it?"

"Maybe. Can I-" I say as I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head towards the entrance to the alleyway I see two men standing there, one of the ones I had passed earlier, and a dark-skinned man, a badge hanging around his neck.

Oh no.

Shit I knew I should have left earlier then this.

But before I can open my mouth to tell Kenzi that we need to start running I see the brown-haired man lift up his hand as he begins to speak. "Do it."

The next thing I see is the man standing next to the brown-haired one purse his lips, almost as if he was about to whistle, but no sound ever comes out.

I turn my head ignoring them when I see Kenzi beginning to grab at her head, the palms of her hands pressed tightly against her ears. Kenzi's body begins to shake as she tries to keep herself standing upright, almost as if she is struggling against some great weight.

"I don't feel so good." She says, her words slurring together as her eyes begin to close.

"Kenzi?" I stammer out, concerned and confused. I reach out, trying to grab her just as she begins to fall forward, heading for a face-plant on the ground next to the wall I had shoved her against. But before I can grab her I see the one wearing the trench coat turn towards me, his lips pursed as the air in front of him begins to vibrate.

"What…?" I try to say as I begin to stumble around as my head begins to pound, and my ears begin to ache. I can feel something around me vibrating, but I can't hear anything. I try to move, but when I do the world begins to spin as my ears start to ring for some reason. I look over at the two cops standing at the entrance to the alley.

They're starting to walk towards me, I try to stand-up straight, to force myself to move away from them, but the world begins to spin again, the colours on the wall in front of me blurring together into one swirling, spinning, mass of rainbow. I can feel my body shift as I begin to fall, about to join Kenzi on the ground, but before I can I feel two hands wrap around my upper arms, as well as grabbing my wrists in an iron-fist

I try to struggle against them, to break free, but their grips are like solid-steel, impossible to break out of. And they grabbed my hands, keeping them away from their bodies by forcing my palms outward. Somehow they know what I am, what they're dealing with. I try to move my hands, to rotate them so that I can break free from their grip but my movements are sluggish, weak, my muscles barely responding, my eyes begin to close as I feel the pounding in my head grow all consuming.

I can feel control of my body beginning to fade as I slump into the men's hold more and more, my feet dragging on the ground as I stop struggling. My head grows heavy, harder for me to support, causing it to slump against my chest as my eyes begin to close, growing more and more weighted with each passing second. I feel disconnected from myself, as I'm lifted-up and thrown into a van, causing me to hit my head against the far wall.

The last thing I hear before everything fades to black is the sound of doors closing, and the sounds of screeching tires as we begin to drive somewhere towards destinations unknown.

* * *

"Wha…?" I groan as I open my eyes, blinking before I double over, beginning to cough.

"What happened?" I moan out, before I have to close my eyes, my head throbbing from the light coming in from the windows is to much.

"Ugh…" The noise escapes me before I can stop it. I try to move again, bringing my arm up to cover my eyes as I try to sit-up.

Did I have to much to drink last night or something? Another moan escapes from me as I try to force myself to sit-up, but as soon as I try to move the world around me begins to spin. Groaning I press my head against the seat of the car… no it's not the seat. It's not leather underneath me.

Something warm… someone one. Using my hands I push myself up so that I'm hovering over the person below me. I squint against the sun as I open my eyes again, trying not to throw-up from the churning nausea in my stomach.

Below me is a beautiful girl with blonde-hair. A beautiful naked blonde girl.

Oh… she's going to kill me.

Who's going to kill me?

What…?

I lean back as I move off of whoever is below me, the arms that had been wrapped around my waist flop off, almost as if she has…

Oh no… no… no…

Forcing my eyes open I groan, as I nearly collapse again because of the pain in my head. I try to shake it off, but the world spins, the inside of the car blurring together as I try to move, the pink of the skin below me blending in with the beige and leather on the inside of my car, spinning together in one nausea inducing mass.

Slowly, with shaking hands I rest one of my palms against the girl's cheek.

"Hey… wake-up. Come on…" I mutter as I tap her on the cheek, but her head only roles to the side, her mouth opening.

It was almost like she didn't have any control over her muscles.

Oh god… oh no…

What was the last thing that I remembered?

Blue… it was blue… some kind of blue. An all consuming ethereal blue.

And something raw, an overwhelming something that consumed me.

"Please… please…" I whisper to her as I shift myself down. I have to stop and close my eyes as I try and wait for the sick feeling to pass. Leaning down I tilt my head to the side, brushing my hair behind my ear, before I press it to her naked chest.

There's nothing there, no reassuring rhythm, no sounds of a beat echoing through her chest.

"No…" I whisper. "No…"

"Come on, come on this isn't funny!" I whisper as I reach up, trying to shake her, but when I do her entire upper body moves.

What's the thing… how is it that they always check…?

What's it called again?

_Pulse_. A voice replies. And without even thinking about it I carefully move myself, reaching down to grab for her hand, the one that flopped off of me as I tried to sit up.

"This isn't funny…" I find myself murmuring to the girl underneath me. But how could I know that this isn't funny? Why does this feel familiar? I don't recognize her. I've never seen her before in my life!

I grab her wrist, bring it up to rest on her chest, the one that isn't moving up and down, I press two of my fingers into her wrist, trying to find her pulse, but I can't feel anything.

"Oh god, oh god." I let go of her hand as I reach up and tilt her head back, and lean forward, tilting my head.

What am I doing? Checking to see if she's breathing? I can't… why am I doing this? When did I learn how to do this!

I can't feel any warm puffs of air against my ear, no sounds of shallow gasps, or the deeper, slower breathing of sleep.

There's no signs of breathing, no heartbeat, and no pulse.

She isn't alive.

Oh god.

I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here, that blue that I remember. I think I might have done something to her. I have to get out of here. I have to run!

I begin to scramble around the car, trying to find my clothing. I can't run out of here naked.

Oh god where do I go? What do I do?

Mom and dad. They must know what to do, maybe they can help me.

Or maybe they'll call me the monster that I think I might be.

When I stop, for just a second, and I look down at her I can feel my heart aching in pain, the panic being pushed aside, and without even thinking I lean down, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"I love you." I whisper, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them, I can feel my cheeks become wet with tears.

But when I look down at her all I see is a girl, one that I may well have killed myself.

And then the panic consumes me again.

I can't breathe. I stop thinking as I begin to pull clothing on again, I have to get out of here, I have to run.

* * *

I gasp as I blink my eyes open, my breathing shallow, rapid, almost as fast as the heart that is pounding in my chest.

I'm about to scream out when I feel a bag being shoved over my head, my arms being roughly manipulated as my hands are chained behind my back.

What's going to happen to me?


End file.
